


Hi, dad

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [90]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Marriage, Trust, Trust Issues, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity makes a phone call to her dad. She needs someone to talk to and she thinks her dad is going to understand.





	Hi, dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 21 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity paced in her bedroom and bit her bottom lip. From time to time she took a peak of her phone which was on the bed. She had been thinking of contacting her father since Oliver’s imprisonment but she hadn’t dared. The daughter-father relationship was better than it had been but Felicity couldn’t still fully trust his dad. She wasn’t sure if the trust could ever be fully recovered.

Oliver had been back at home for three weeks but Felicity felt disconnected. She felt like they weren’t them. They weren’t who they used be. It bothered her although she had been well aware of the possible change in their relationship. It wasn’t possible to go through something like your husband’s imprisonment and keep your relationship unimpacted. 

She still loved Oliver more than anything but she also felt like they were never going to find the connection they had shared. She was scared of losing something that had always been there – the trust. She had always trusted Oliver, no matter how ridiculous his excuses and lies were. She had known he would always be there for her and he would always have her back. Then he made the decision to make a deal with agent Watson and not to tell about it. He had gone to prison and suddenly he hadn’t been there for her. He hadn’t been there with her. He had betrayed the trust between them. 

Felicity wasn’t sure why she wanted to call her father because there was nothing he could say to convince her. Yet, she needed someone to say it was going to be okay. She needed her dad to say that she could trust Oliver sticking around. For some reason, she needed her father to be the one who told all that. 

When Oliver had been transported to the prison, the only think Felicity had been able to think was how much it hurt. She had been reliving the pain and the memories of her father leaving her and her mother. Once again someone she had trusted with her heart had betrayed her. Trusting with her heart was even bigger thing for her than trusting with her life.

Felicity looked at her phone once more and finally she sighed deeply. She leaned forward and grabbed her phone. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her phone blankly. She had blink a few times and shook her head to clear her mind. She could call her father and talk to him about the situation. Maybe he could actually make her feel better.

Felicity dialled her father’s number and pressed the phone tightly against her ear. She sighed deeply as she waited for Noah to pick up. After a while, a familiar voice said: “Hi.”

He sounded surprised and Felicity couldn’t blame him for that. She hadn’t called him and they hadn’t met after the wedding reception. Since her father hadn’t been a constant figure in her life, she didn’t know to keep in touch and now Felicity felt like an idiot. Why had she called him in the first place? 

Felicity almost wanted to end the call but his father’s pleading voice asked tentatively: “Felicity? Is it you?”

Felicity took a deep breath that exhaled sharply. Then she said in a small voice: “Yeah, dad. It’s me.”

“Hi,” he said under his breath.

“Hi,” Felicity answered politely and hesitated. She didn’t know what to say next. What should she ask? It didn’t feel right to say ‘I don’t know how to rebuild the trust between my husband and me. Can you help me, dad?’.

Luckily, her dad made telling easier when he asked: “Is everything okay, Felicity?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Felicity said and took her glasses off. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she mumbled: “I don’t know what to do, dad.”

“Is this about Oliver?” her father asked with growing concern.

Felicity nodded while she said: “Yeah.”

“Are you in danger?” Noah kept asking when Felicity didn’t give any further explanation.

“Not more than usually. This isn’t about William, Oliver or my safety. This about my marriage,” Felicity blurted out before she could stop herself from saying it out loud.

“Are you asking me marital advice?” Noah asked and there was no sarcasm or irony in his voice. He sounded truly surprised.

Felicity thought of her father’s question and she couldn’t say she was seeking marital advice. She needed something else but she wasn’t sure what it was or how to ask for it. Felicity covered her eyes with her hand and she leaned her elbow on her knee as she said: “Maybe this was a mistake. Calling you.”

“No, honey. Let me help you. I want to help you. I may not deserve to be your father but I want to be there for you. Please,” Noah pleaded and Felicity felt tears pricking her eyes. 

“Please,” her father repeated quietly.

“You broke my heart when you left. I don’t care who is to blame. I just know how much it hurt. You left and I didn’t know if there was something wrong with me. There were so many nights when I was just tossing around in my bed and thinking of the reasons behind your disappearance,” Felicity explained and she could feel her anger growing stronger as she kept explaining her feelings.

Felicity went on: “I was scared I hadn’t been smart enough for you. I was scared I had been such a disappointment. I was scared of being unlovable.”

Now her tears were falling down her cheeks and she tightened her grip on her phone until her knuckles were white. She took a ragged breath and decided to tell her father a private memory that she had kept close to her heart. She started: “Once I had a huge secret. I knew Oliver’s sister’s father wasn’t her biological father. Oliver didn’t know it, though. I went to talk to Oliver’s mother and asked her to tell Oliver the truth. She wasn’t going to do it and she said I wasn’t going to do it, either. She said I was going to lose Oliver forever if I told him the truth. Only the thought of losing Oliver broke my heart although we weren’t together. I couldn’t bare the thought of living without him.”

Felicity took a deep breath before going on: “However, Oliver knew something was bothering me and he confronted me. That was the first time I told him about you and how you had left me and my mother. Oliver reassured me I was never going to lose him. He promised he wasn’t like you.”

“But you did lose him, didn’t you? He went to prison and he left you behind like I had done,” Noah filled in regretfully.

“Yes,” Felicity simply answered.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you and your mother,” her father said.

“I know you’re sorry and that’s not the reason why I called,” Felicity answered roughly and wiped her tears away furiously. For some reason she was getting angry again.

“Why did you call me then, Felicity?” Noah asked tentatively.

“I don’t even know,” Felicity huffed out.

“Felicity, it may be hard to believe but I love you. I want you to be happy. Maybe you called me to ask whether our daughter-father relationship can be mended. You want to trust me but you can’t. Not anymore. Too much happened and I broke your trust. Now you’re wondering if that’s also going to happen to your marriage. You don’t know if you can fully trust Oliver ever again but you’re not ready to give up on him or your relationship, either,” Noah reasoned out loud and Felicity’s heart clenched painfully.

She couldn’t say anything and her father went on: “Felicity, I can’t promise you anything. It’s not my place to do so. Yet, I know you’re a smart and strong woman who will always fight for the people who are important to her. You’re not going to give up.”

Felicity listened to her father’s words carefully and for a moment she was speechless. Felicity tried to concentrate on her breathing before she said: “I don’t know how to fight this time. It’s not a piece of code or a math problem.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Noah said with determination and for a while Felicity wanted to believe his words. She wanted to trust her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver knows something is bothering William. Felicity helps her boys to talk to each other.


End file.
